


Egyptian Romance

by TearfulShadows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearfulShadows/pseuds/TearfulShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over.  Voldemort has been defeated and the Weasleys, plus their two pseudo-children, have decided to take a vacation to Egypt to visit the eldest Weasley child.  Romance blossoms between two people who lost a lot during the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"C'mon kids! You need to hurry or we will miss the portkey!" Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs.

"Coming!" three voices shouted.

Soon after, Harry, Ron and Hermione came running down the stairs, slightly out of breath.  All the Weasleys were taking a trip to Egypt to see Bill and the Weasley matriarch had invited her two pseudo-children to go with them.

"Grab on and hold tight." Mr. Weasley instructed, holding out a deflated football.

They all grabbed ahold of the football, some slightly more reluctant than others, and Mr. Weasley counted down.

"5…4…3…2…1"

The world exploded into swirling colors that made Harry nauseous. After quite a few minutes of spinning, everyone crashed into the sand, with only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Percy still standing.

A moment later, another portkey spat out a tall muscular red head who also managed to stay on his feet. Charlie Weasley had arrived.

"What are you still doing down there, Harry?" Charlie asked.  “Have you forgotten how to stand up?”

"The world won't stop spinning." He moaned as he curled tighter into a ball.

Charlie got a half-smile on his face. "Those international buggers are an experience. Your first time, I take it?" Charlie asked ruefully.

Harry nodded which only made him moan again. Nodding had only made the world spin faster.

"C'mon Harry. Grab my hand. It will pass in a moment!" Charlie said with an amused smile.

"Meh." Harry grumbled, curling tighter.

"Come on Harry! Please!" Charlie mock pleaded.

Harry grumbled under his breath mutinously before taking Charlie's outstretched hand. He contemplated puling the annoying redhead down to the ground before deciding to play nice and levering himself up.  The world immediately tilted again and he stumbled. Charlie quickly scooped him up before he could hit the ground and cradled him protectively against his firm chest.

"Okay, I will just carry you then." Charlie said with a grin. "You're so scrawny, you hardly weigh a thing." He said airily.

"Oi! No mentions of my weight! I am so not scrawny." Harry grumbled, poking Charlie in the stomach lightly and feeling the muscles contract.

"Yeah you are Harry. I could carry you above my head with one arm and not feel a thing." He said, shooting Harry a look promising retribution.

"You will do no such thing!" Harry yelled as Charlie teasingly lifted him shoulder height. "And that's only because you're freakishly strong." Harry pouted.

The others all laughed while Charlie gave Harry a lopsided grin. "My, Harry, was that a compliment?" he asked.

"Don't let it go to your head or I might have to deflate it. Merlin knows your head is big enough already." Harry shot back with a wide smile, his verdant eyes sparkling with mischief.

"He's gotcha there, Charlie!" Fred and George said, exchanging glances.  They had never seen their second oldest brother this carefree before and they once again  
thanked Merlin that Harry had come into their lives.

Charlie gave Harry a scandalized look. "How could you say that? I thought you liked me the best!"

"If that's what you need to tell yourself to survive, Charlie, then you keep right on telling yourself that." Harry said in a mock patronizing tone, patting him on top of the head.

"Harry!" Charlie growled while the twins fell to the sand laughing.

By now they were almost at Gringotts, a gleaming white building amid the long stretches of sand.

"Hey, Charlie? You can put me down now, ya know. I'm fine." Harry said.

"Yeah, but I like carrying you." Charlie grinned.

Harry huffed and mumbled under his breath. "What was that, my dear? Did I hear the word castration in there somewhere?" Charlie asked teasingly.

"Wouldn’t you like to know." Harry said with a haughty sniff.

Charlie poked Harry in the ribs in return and Harry started to laugh and squirm while Charlie tickled him mercilessly.

"Char…Charlie! St…stop!" Harry said in between laughs.

"You want me to stop?" Charlie asked with a big grin.

"Ye…es!" Harry said but stiffened imperceptibly at the end.

He had felt a zing go through his body, making every nerve hyperaware. There was a slight pull towards something in front of the group that was insistent that Harry meet up with whatever it was.

Charlie set him down and he turned, still in Charlie's loose embrace, towards the pull.

He saw a tall, slender man walking towards them. The man had long, sunset red hair that flipped out a bit at the bottom. He had a fang dangling from one ear. His features, though slightly marred from Greyback, were defined and straight. He wore shorts and a thin tank top, showing off his slender body and strong frame.

Bill Weasley had arrived and he looked murderous.

"What in the hell is Harry doing in your arms?"


	2. Seeing Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasleys arrive and are getting up to shenanigans before going to Bill's place.

The Weasleys all stopped and looked towards Bill with curious expressions at his anger. They didn't know why their eldest was chomping at the bit just because Charlie was doing what he always does with Harry.

"Bill! It's been a long time! I'm so glad to see you! Your wounds healed alright, I trust?" Harry exclaimed excitedly, wriggling away from Charlie and glomping Bill happily.

"It's good to see you as well. I'm perfectly healthy thanks to you. I don't think I could have survived if it wasn't for you." Bill said, contentedly embracing the younger male.  His wolf, who had been snarling since they had seen Harry in Charlie’s arms, had fallen silent once Harry was in _his_ arms.

"Bill?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed in shock. "What do you mean by that?"

"Harry was the one to save me. He blasted Greyback off of me and did a quick field dressing before running off to kill the Supreme Ass. He came and visited me in the Hospital Wing and he healed what he could. Not even Madame Pomfrey could have done what he did." Bill said, ruffling Harry's hair fondly, making him squawk in indignation and try to fix it.

"What exactly did he do?" Arthur asked curiously.  They had had no idea that Bill’s life had been in that much danger!

"He stopped the spread of the werewolf virus and contained it to a small portion of my brain. You see, the werewolf disease is largely congregated in the brain as it affects your mannerisms and your transformation at the full moon. Harry here contained it so it would only affect certain parts of my mannerisms and not completely take over.  I still have an inner wolf like all werewolves but we exist peacefully together and the transformation is a lot less forced and painful." Bill explained proudly.

The Weasleys and Hermione were silent with shock until…

"Blimey mate! How did you do that?" Ron exclaimed.  When did Harry have the time to learn to contain a werewolf like that?

"I studied Remus." Harry admitted, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I told him that I may have a way to contain the wolf but I needed to think some more on it and he offered to do what he could. I finally got it a few months before the Final Battle and I did it for Remus. He stopped transforming." Harry said with a sigh.

"That sounds a lot like Muggle Biology, Harry." Hermione said.

"It is. Bill and I studied up on the Muggle subjects and I started experimenting with incorporating Muggle advances into magic." Harry explained with a proud grin.

Hermione beamed brightly at him.

"It truly was a good day for the Weasleys when Ron became your friend." Arthur said faintly.

"Way to go mate! You've managed to do the impossible once again!" the twins exclaimed.

Harry stuck his tongue out at them and the twins looked at him before adopting evil smirks.

"Don't you do it! I'm warning you." Harry said threateningly, slowly slipping away from Bill.

The twins ignored the warning and started chasing Harry, who was shrieking in laughter. Every time one of the twins would get close, Harry would Apparate a few feet away to escape their grasping hands.

"He's remarkable! No ordinary wizard can Apparate that fluidly and that rapidly without getting exhausted after the first few times." Bill breathed in awe, his gaze lingering on Harry's lithe form as he gracefully twisted away from Fred. He had forgotten Harry's propensity for casual displays of power.

Charlie sidled up next to his older brother. "You fancy him, don't you?" he said, voice pitched low so no one would overhear.

"WHAT?" Bill whisper-shouted. "Of course I don't! What makes you say that?" Bill blustered in panic.  How was he found out so easily? He had only figured this out a week ago for Merlin’s sake!

"Your miniature freak out when we got here was a major clue. Your eyes linger on him a few seconds longer than anyone else's. You spend a lot of time around him and you're possessive about him. You've got it bad, brother." Charlie said with a roguish grin.

Bill colored slightly but conceded defeat. "Yes, I like someone seven years my junior. My wolf is quite fond of him too.  I don't even know if he goes for the home team."

"Oh he does; don't worry about that." Charlie reassured.

"And you would know… how?" Bill said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you wonder why the twins are closer to Harry than the others?" Charlie asked dryly.

"The twins?" Bill asked in shock.

"Yup. They were his first as a gay man." Charlie confirmed with a grin, remembering the twins’ face for a week after they had had their way with Harry Potter.

"No wonder they are so familiar with each other." Bill muttered thoughtfully.

"No need to worry though. The twins and Harry have moved on and decided that they are better as friends." Charlie explained.

"That's good then." Bill said before breaking off quickly as his mother came over and greeted him in the usual way.

"You know, I really wish that you would let me cut that hair of yours. And that earring; oh Bill." Molly sighed in consternation.

"No mum, I don't want it cut." Bill said in exasperation.

"I like it this way, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, coming up stealthily behind Bill and gently yanking on his ponytail. "It suits him and gives off the illusion of maturity."

"Exactl… HEY!" Bill exclaimed, much to the others' amusement.

It seemed like Harry had finally won. The twins had tried to pounce on him from two different directions. Harry had Apparated with a sly smirk and the twins crashed headlong into each other.

"How about we head towards my place and get you guys set up?" Bill asked.

Everyone agreed and they headed off in the direction of Bill's house.

When they got there and gotten everyone set up in rooms, Harry was sharing with Bill since there was nowhere else and he had volunteered, everyone decided to go to bed as they were tired from the international portkey.

Before going into his room, Charlie stopped Bill.

"Be careful, he's a wild one.  He’s have to be to take both of the twins at the same time." Charlie whispered with a smirk and roguish wink.

Bill spluttered and turned a bright shade of red as Charlie walked off, laughing loudly.  Secretly, Bill was more than impressed and felt himself starting to harden as images of his little minx taking Fred and George both inside him flashed in his mind.

 _“I’ve got to get this to go down before I go in there and embarrass myself! Think…naked Professor Dumbledore, naked Professor Dumbledore screwing naked Umbridge while a naked Voldemort jacked off.”_  Bill’s thoughts quickly saw his arousal shoot down and his wolf screaming at him about bleaching his mind so, with a green tinge to his face, he finally went inside his room.


End file.
